1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dental chair and an improved adjustment mechanism for the headrest of the chair.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Many of the chairs used by dentists and other professionals have adjustable headrest assemblies which are expensive to fabricate, cumbersome, inadequately adjustable and annoying to operate. It is also conventional for dental chairs to incorporate arm slings extending from the top of the back support of the chair to the arm supports, which keep the patient's arms and hands close to the body, out of the way of the technician or professional. The slings are always slipping loose and needing adjustment.